Just a Touch of Magic
by LoverofAllThingsGeeky24
Summary: Calla and her twin Rose weren't born normal. Possessing the powers of a witch and whitelighter, the two sisters have a personal agenda to vanquish all demons. They soon come across the famously powerful Chris and Wyatt Halliwell, stirring emotions inside them they haven't felt before. Join them on a journey to rid the world of evil and maybe find love along the way. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I only own my OCs.**

 _Author's Note: This is set in the future, were Chris and Wyatt are in their twenties. Also, the club that the sisters own and operate is still open, though not for much longer._

This is a story I've been wanting to write for a while but haven't been able to until now. My other story, "Hope is the Thing with Feathers," will take priority over this one, so this may be slow to update, but I'll update when I can, I promise.

 **Prologue**

Calla Martin glared at the man in front of her with contempt. In response to her anger, however, he merely grinned, and her jaw clenched.

The bastard was enjoying this.

Then again, he was a demon, so she wasn't too surprised. Demons did enjoy the pain and misery of others, after all.

She struggled against the rope that bound her hands together behind her back, but they didn't even budge. Calla sighed. She'd hoped to get out this her own way, but with the ropes so tight, that wasn't happening.

 _So much for the escape plan_ , she thought with a sigh.

Guess this means she'd have to call in the reinforcements she hadn't wanted to bring in the first place.

"Rose!" she called, much to the demon's annoyance.

"Calling for your whitelighter won't work," he sneered, and for the first time in hours, Calla felt a smirk form on her face.

"Good thing Rose isn't my whitelighter then, huh?" she said, and the demon frowned in confusion.

As if on cue, a jingling noise sounded from her right, closely followed by the light blue of a person orbing.

The newcomer tsked and pursed her lips.

"What was that about not needing me?" she questioned, and Calla groaned.

"Look, I was an idiot lacking common sense when I said that, okay?"

When the newcomer didn't do anything in reply, Calla grit her teeth in annoyance.

"So can you untie me so we can vanquish this demon or are you just gonna bask in the satisfaction of me admitting I'm a moron while he blows us up?" she snapped, and the newcomer held up her hands.

"Well geez. Fine then," Rose replied before quickly beginning to untie Calla. Once she was unbound, she stood up and clasped Rose's hands.

"With evil brings unholy pain, may light take away its gain," they repeated over and over until the demon screamed, clutching its head as it burned and disappeared.

The two girls said nothing before Calla turned to Rose and asked dryly, " 'With evil brings unholy pain, may light take away its gain?' That's the best you could come up with?"

Rose rolled her eyes, slugging Calla in the arm.

"Bite me, Cal. I had, like, five minutes to write it. And besides, it worked, didn't it?"

Begrudgingly, Cal had to agree that it had, in fact, worked.

"Okay, so it could've been worse," she relented, and Rose beamed.

"That's high praise, coming from you," she said, and Cal rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just don't let it inflate your ego too much, alright?"

Rose smiled, and the two were silent for a long time before they both burst out laughing without much of a reason.

 _It was a good thing that Fate had chosen them as sisters_ , Calla mused as she watched her sister, still continuing to laugh. Cal couldn't think of anyone else who could take her bull as much as Rose. And besides, had they been made enemies, God only knew what the world would be in for.

~Page Break~

Calla had been born different, as had her sister, with powers other witches could only dream of. True, they had nothing on the Charmed Ones, but they were still rather power.

Born half-witch, half-whitelighter, the two sisters were gifted with attributes of both sides of their parents. Though Rose was, undoubtedly, more whitelighter than Calla was, but that didn't mean that she didn't have any whitelighter powers, either. Calla couldn't heal like her sister could, but she could orb.

Her powers as a witch were more active than Rose's, however, and they included (but were not limited to): hydrokinesis, creating illusions, telepathy, and superior potion making skills. Rose, on the other hand, could heal, had telekinesis and animal telepathy.

Both sisters shared two gifts, however, one more surprising than the other. They could both orb, of course, but each possessed psychometry, though Rose was stronger in that area than Calla was. Psychometry is the ability to see the past of an object or person through physical contact, and it often wasn't something either sister could control, so they often wore gloves to stop from seeing anything accidentally.

Since they'd both lost their mother at an early age (and since their father had been turned into an Elder, making him unable to see his daughters), they had grown up as orphans. But now they were both twenty-four, old enough to take care of themselves and stop any demons they could so they could keep other children from being orphaned like they had been.

They had been quick to learn the craft, something that helped them immensely in the hunting demons.

Their demon hunting hobby didn't mean they lacked personal lives, however.

Far from it, in fact.

Rose was going steady with long-time normal boyfriend Jeffrey and owned a music store, something Rose was passionate about. She sold instruments and gave lessons-vocal lessons as well as piano, flute, violin, and harp lessons, though most tended to stay away from the harp. Just because she was musically talented didn't mean she lacked faults; she couldn't cook to save her life.

That was where Calla stepped in.

Calla hated fancy cuisine, however, so she worked at a restaurant that she was owner of, a neat diner that escaped most people's attention. It had a sixties theme, but workers weren't required to dress to fit into the era, courtesy of Cal.

She loved working there and wouldn't give it up for anything.

Unfortunately, she didn't have much of a love life. One night stands and week long relationships where about it for her, but she still hoped to find that special someone.

Now, though, looking up at a club that Rose had insisted they go to, maybe she would find 'the one.'

She just hoped that, if she did, they'd be prepared for all that her life entailed.

 _This was shorter than I expected it to be._

 _Sorry about the rather abrupt/confusing ending. I'll work on it. Also, that great big chunk where she describes her and her powers...I am deeply ashamed, but I wanted to let you guys know what you were in for right away, no baby steps allowed. Hope that's okay with you guys._

 _Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, so long as it's constructive and not just criticism. Reviews are welcome and encouraged._

 _I sincerely hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

I hope you guys are liking the story so far. I know the prologue and this chapter are rather short, but it should be longer after this (should being the key word). Now, onward!

To **Charmed4ever09** : Yeah, I wasn't a fan of Bianca either. I'm gonna leave you guessing over who's paired with who, but by the sounds of it it seems like you've figured things out. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It really means a lot to me. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

 **Chapter 1**

Rose and Calla slipped easily through the crowd of people, their only mission for tonight to get to the bar. P3 was a rather crowded club, but that didn't stop the sisters from finally reaching their destination.

Once they had gotten to the bar, Calla waved to the bartender to capture their attention. The bartender had nodded at them, and Calla, content with the knowledge that he'd come over when he could, snagged a bar stool to wait to be served.

"It's pretty crowded, which probably means this place is awesome!" her sister said, having no choice but to shout in order to be heard over the music. Calla thought this over before shrugging.

"I suppose so!" she shouted back, and Rose rolled her eyes.

Calla was rarely impressed with anything, and even if she was, she wouldn't admit it. Though it irked Rose to the verge of insanity, it was just an aspect about Calla that wouldn't go away.

"Enjoying yourselves?" someone questioned, and both sisters turned to see the bartender looking at them expectantly. Calla took the time to check him out.

Brown hair and green eyes, strong chin, good build, and a very cute butt. Then again, she wasn't here to look for guys to sleep with. This was just a place Rose had taken them to relax, and maybe coerce Calla into saying no to some demon hunting for a couple of days

Rose nodded enthusiastically before nudging her sister.

"C'mon, Cal, grace us with a response," she scolded, and Calla rolled her eyes while the bartender snorted.

"Well, I've never actually been to a club before, so there's not much I can say,"she said, and Rose gasped, placing a hand over her heart.

"Oh you poor, deprived child," Rose said sarcastically, clucking her tongue, and Calla whacked her in the arm.

"Like you're one to talk. You've never been to a club before, either," she replied, but Rose ignored her.

 _Two could play at that game_ , Calla thought, smirking.

She was determined to garner a reaction out of her sister, so Calla said, her tone making it sound like she was talking to a toddler, "That thing in your ears is called music, that drink that everyone is drinking that makes them disorientated is called alcohol, and this is a bar. That's a person talking to us, and this is a chair I'm sitting on." She pointed to the respective objects as she was saying them.

The bartender was full-on laughing while Rose glared at her.

"Sometimes I wish I were an only child," Rose said, turning to the bartender, and this time both Calla and the man chuckled.

"Oh, you love me and you know it," she said, ruffling Rose's hair before clearing her throat.

"After talking to you for the past five minutes I'm not quite sure how to order without sounding like a total arrogant bitch," Calla admitted, her tone apologetic, but the bartender waved off her words.

"Nah, it's fine. So what'll it be?"

Calla and Rose exchanged looks, already knowing what they wanted.

"My little twerp of a sister will have a martini and I'll take a beer," she told him, and Rose scowled at her. The bartender nodded, walking off to take their orders, leaving the siblings alone.

"So we're scrying when we get home, right?" Calla questioned, and Rose made a face in reply.

"Cal, we've been going nonstop demon hunting for almost a week. We need to take a break, kick back and relax. Tomorrow we can go back to vanquishing demons, but let's just let it alone for tonight."

Calla nodded, albeit reluctantly. Rose was right-they needed a break. If they kept going as is, they'd fall over in exhaustion.

The bartender came over then, drinks in hand, an unreadable expression on his face. He handed them their drinks and walked away without a word, looking like he was mulling something over

Calla exchanged a look with her sister.

Leaning forward so that her mouth was right next to Rose's ear, she whispered,"Do you think he overheard?"

Rose bit her lip, her expression thoughtful.

"Hopefully not," was all she could say. The uncertainty in her voice had them both on edge, and they sipped their drinks quietly. Rose was better at reading people than Calla-if she didn't even know, then they had a lot to worry about.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, not talking too much but looking around the room nervously, as though they expected someone to take them away any second.

Finally, when a vast majority of the club-goers had left, and it was pretty much just Calla and Rose remaining, the bartender approached them again.

"We'd like to talk to you," he told them, and his use of "we" made Calla's heart flutter. Closing her eyes, she fought against the panic that filled her.

Stupid! She was such an idiot! She should've known better than to bring up... _that_ in such a crowded place where other people could easily overhear. There were people who could be demons in disguise or some other magical being for all she knew, and here she was screaming her identity for all the world to hear.

And now because of her mistake they could be done for.

Rose's hand gripped Calla's tightly, and she squeezed it once, a nonverbal signal that her sister should open her eyes.

She obligingly opened her eyes. To her surprise, she found three people in front of her. One of them was the bartender, while another was a blond male with hazel eyes.

Her gaze, however, caught on the last person. Though she didn't look like much, and appeared to be at least twenty years older than Calla or her sister, Calla recognized her immediately. She was unable to find her voice for a long time, so shocked was she, but, knowing that something needed to be said, she managed to find her voice again.

Clearing her throat, she said,"Well this sure is a surprise. It's a pleasure to meet you, Piper Halliwell. I gotta admit your choice of upholstery is superb."

 _So there you have it. Chapter one. Is anyone else impressed that I've updated after only a day, or is it just me? Anyway, thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

So I've decided, for this story, to have fairly short chapters. There will be some longer ones, but for the most part chapters will be around 1,000 words or so.

 **highlander348** : while I do agree that having a girl throwing herself at the Twice Blessed would be a good idea, I think that if I did that Wyatt would be totally uninterested, which would defeat the purpose of this story's plot. However, I did like your idea, so there will be someone who makes their intentions on Wyatt haven't decided yet on whether to make it subtly interested or crazy psycho chick level. We'll see how it goes.

 **Chapter 2**

Chris Halliwell had been suspicious when he'd heard the two patrons talking about "vanquishing" and "demons." He'd kept his cool, though, waiting until he had the chance to talk to his brother and mother. They'd agreed that talking to the girls was a good idea, and had arranged to do it once everyone else had left. Now, here they were, facing the two girls.

He took the time to study them.

The one who'd been referred as "Cal" was a rather tan girl, with raven black hair and bright blue eyes. Her body language told him she was tough and that she wasn't afraid to take him, or anyone else, on. Her sister, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. With pale features, an angel-like face, dark brown eyes and rich golden locks, she screamed innocent and fragile.

Then again, appearances were deceiving.

He wasn't particularly shocked that they had known his mother-most of the magical community did. It was one of the perks (or consequences, depending on how you looked at it) to being a Charmed One.

His mother, ever the straightforward woman, demanded, "Who are you?"

The two girls exchanged looks before Cal sucked in a breath.

"My name is Calla Martin, and this," here, she jerked a thumb to indicate her sister, "is my sister, Rose Martin. Our father's currently an Elder, and our Wiccan mother-bless her soul-is six feet under."

His mother's eyebrows rose at this, but Chris could see her softening. She knew what it felt like to lose a mother at a young age. Chris just hoped that what they were telling them was the truth and weren't just saying it to earn sympathy points.

Suddenly and without warning, Rose orbed out. Calla cursed but otherwise didn't react.

"Sorry about that. Rose is an impulsive orber. If she's feeling overly emotional she'll orb. For whatever reason, her emotions are linked to her whitelighter powers rather than her witch ones. We haven't figured out why yet. Give it a moment, and she should orb back."

Sure enough, Rose came back after a minute in a flurry of light blue orbs. Her face was flustered, and she began to apologize over and over again for orbing without telling them.

"If you continue to do that you'll just orb out again," Calla remarked casually, and Rose shot her a look before sighing.

"And here I thought I had a handle on that," she muttered. Calla smiled sadly at her before returning her attention to the Halliwells.

"Wait a minute, how did you recognize me?" Piper Halliwell demanded, hands on hips. She'd never seen these girls in her life, so how did they know her? Everyone had heard of the Charmed Ones, but unless you actually knew them, you couldn't know their names.

Calla and Rose exchanged a look.

Then, Calla pulled something from out of her purse. It was crumpled and worn, but was easily recognizable as a newspaper clipping. She walked forward and handed it to Piper before returning to her spot next to Rose, placing her hands behind her back as she waited.

Piper read the newspaper clipping with a furrowed brow.

It was an article about her.

It congratulated her on being the most popular club in the city, and there was a picture of her standing in front of her club next to the article. Underneath the picture was the caption "Piper Halliwell, proud owner of the club, P3."

When Piper remained silent, Rose said, "We made the connection right away from your surname, Halliwell, to the Charmed Ones. Your club name was another big hint."

The senior witch pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at them but still didn't say anything.

"Why was P3 such a 'big hint?' " she finally asked, and Calla rolled her eyes.

"P3, unless I'm more of an idiot than I thought I was, refers to 'the power of three.' Am I wrong?"

When Piper didn't say anything in reply, Calla smiled smugly.

"Thought so."

Piper scowled at her, a scowl that struck fear into the hearts of her family, but she merely grinned in response. Looking very indifferent, she glanced over at the clock and clucked her tongue. She grasped her sister's arm, linking them together, and announced. "It was nice to meet you all, but it's almost midnight. We need to go and and catch up on some sleep before we go demon hunting tomorrow. So, bye!"

And then, before anyone could utter a word of protest, they owned out. The Halliwells all stared at the spot where they had been, no one saying a word. Wyatt shot them all looks before he shook his head and orbed out.

Chris looked over at his stunned mother, then said, "Well that has to be the most interesting Friday night I've ever had."

His mother glowered at him.

"Just shut up and start cleaning the tables."

Chris, with a grin on his face, did just that.

This night had turned out better than he thought it would.

~Page Break~

They had orbed into their apartment, both thoroughly exhausted from their day. Their apartment was pretty nice, especially for the price they paid for it. Two good sized bedrooms, a cozy kitchen, clean bathroom, and a half of a living room. Not too shabby, all things considered.

Rose, by the sounds of it, was taking a shower. Then again, she could be wrong. She was a rather forgetful person and would often leave the water running in the shower even if she wasn't cleaning herself.

Calla, meanwhile. was in her room, nursing a cup of tea and watching a favorite older movie of hers, Up. Carl Fredricksen may be grumpy, but given his past, she didn't blame him. Plus, he was funny. That definitely made up for his rather sour attitude.

Someone knocked on the door then, and Calla called out, "Door's open."

Rose and Calla had a mutual understanding: no orbing into the other person's room unless it was an emergency. They always made sure to do it the normal, mundane way, the way people without magic did it. They knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. It was a way to keep things calm and keep their sanities intact.

"On a scale of one to ten, how furious do you think Piper will be with the fact that we just orbed out on her?" Rose asked, brow furrowed in worry.

Calla glanced over at her sister and bit her lip, thinking the question over in her head before answering. Her sister, while she waited for a response, sat down next to Calla on the bed.

"Probably a six, maybe a seven."

Rose nodded, and Calla, sensing her sister's nervousness, took her hand.

"She may be a little mad at us and the fact that we left so abruptly, but she's not mad enough to hurt us." Probably, she added silently. But saying that would defeat the purpose of trying to ease the worry of her twin, so she didn't mention it.

"But she might."

Rose could always tell when Calla was lying and vice versa. Neither of them really knew why or how they could tell when the other was lying-they just knew. All part of their bond as twins, she supposed.

Calla sighed. Sometimes she really hated that bond.

"She might, but I doubt it. I don't think she'd hurt us without a good reason, and anger isn't really a good reason to hurt someone," she said, trying to reassure her sister. Rose merely nodded, not believing a word her sister said.

Both were silent for a long time afterwards until Calla asked, a smirk on her face, "So demon hunting bright and early tomorrow?"

In answer, her sister chucked a pillow at her face.

"I'll take that as a 'no.' "

 _So there you have it. Another chapter. Sorry it took so much longer than last time. I had slight writer's block, so it took a while to get over it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

I feel like I should warn everyone reading this story about one thing: I have not read the Charmed comics. In fact, I wasn't aware that there even _was_ a series of comics for Charmed until a few days ago. So, anything in the comics will not come up in this story. Sorry.

But anyway, onwards!

 **Chapter 3**

Rose was, unsurprisingly, none too enthusiastic about demon hunting the next morning, but Calla managed to talk her into it. It wasn't too hard-all she had to do was promise pay for a spa trip for Rose sometime in the near future and she was in.

So now, here they were, in the Underworld in a quest to vanquish some demons. Just a typical day in the lives of the Martin sisters.

"You have the vanquishing potion, right?" Calla asked quietly, her lips very close to Rose's ear so that no creature could overhear them.

Rose shot her twin a look.

"Yes, Calla. I _totally_ orbed us to the Underworld to get rid of a demon that can easily kill witches _without_ the potion to vanquish the demon. Honestly, Calla, do you really think I'm stupid enough to forget it?"

Calla scowled at her sister. She loved sarcasm as much as the next person, but every time Rose used it she wanted to punch her.

"Well, you did have to retake second grade, so yeah, maybe."

Rose scowled at her but didn't bother to retort. If she did then it'd be a never ending cycle of insult exchanging, and they _so_ did not need that right now.

Especially since the demon in question was right in front of their faces, leering at them. Not to mention his little minions, three Brute demons who were wired to attack should the sister even so much as attempt to move.

Insulting each other would definitely not help their already delicate situation.

The demon didn't look to happy about the fact that his victims were talking to each other, but he wasn't yelling at them to shut up, either, so the sisters paid him no heed.

"So, um, how exactly were we captured this time?" Calla asked, glancing around the cavern they were being held in before gesturing to their bound hands.

Rose pursed her lips in thought before shrugging.

"I think it was because we were too busy arguing with each other to notice the fact that a demon was creeping up on us, and by the time we _did_ notice it was already too late," she finally replied. Calla nodded her head, accepting her sister's answer, before she took the time to observe the space around her.

Escape wasn't really an option. They were both tied up with a demon watching their every move. They could try to escape, but it would probably end in failure.

But they had to try.

Land besides, they'd escaped before. They could easily escape again.

"Okay. Here's the plan. We'll untie each other, then you chuck your potion at the demon and orb away. I'll dodge all of their attacks, making sure to keep their attention me. Then, while they're distracted by my flailing form-" Calla began, only for Rose to cut her off.

"That's a horrible plan."

"I didn't even get to finish telling you my totally brilliant plan. You can't just shoot me down without hearing me out."

"I don't need to hear the rest of it. Your plan will get us killed. It's a terrible plan, Cal."

"It's not. It's an amazing plan."

"It's the worst plan I've ever heard of."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is-"

This time, the witch-killing demon she had forgotten the name of cut her off. Apparently their arguing was louder than Calla had originally thought.

"Shut up already. You're making my ears bleed."

Calla shot him the most hate-filled glare she could muster, but the demon merely laughed and walked away.

"Well, since my plan is so terrible I'd love to hear your bright idea," Calla said quietly, and Rose rolled her eyes.

"I don't have any ideas or escape plans. All I knew was that your plan was going to end in blood and/or death and that we shouldn't go through with it," her sister replied smugly.

Calla sighed, exasperated.

"Well then how the hell are we going to get out of here?"

As if on cue, two people orbed into the cavern. The Brute demons attacked them but were easily vanquished by the newcomers. The sisters couldn't see their faces from where they were, as the boys were at their backs, but Calla had a pretty good guess as to who they were.

"I bet five bucks that it's those Halliwell boys," she said to Rose, who snorted.

"You're on."

The sounds of their voices must've attracted the newcomers, as they headed in the direction of the sisters.

Finally the sisters could see their faces. Calla grinned when she saw them.

"Ha! I win! Pay up," Calla said, elbowing her sister in the side as hard as she could. Rose winced, then shot Calla a glare.

"Cal, we're in the Underworld. I don't know about you, but I left my wallet at home in case it was blown to smithereens. So I'll pay you _after_ we get home."

By then the Halliwell brothers were in earshot.

"Why do you owe Calla money?" Wyatt asked Rose, who shot her sister another glare. Calla smiled innocently at her sister in response.

"We made a bet on who you guys were. She won," Rose informed the Twice Blessed. Wyatt turned to Calla with an arched brow.

"How did you know it would be us?"

Calla thought about the question for a moment before she shrugged.

"I figured besides Rose and I no other person besides you Halliwell boys would be suicidal enough to venture into the Underworld to search for and vanquish demons," she finally said.

The two brothers rolled their eyes at this.

Suddenly an ingenious idea struck Calla.

"So...do you guys want to help hunt demons with us? Four is better than two, after all."

Chris and Wyatt shared a look.

"Sure, why not," Chris said, answering for both brothers.

Calla smirked. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 _So, another chapter. Sorry it took me so long for me to write such a short chapter-I've been pretty busy. The whole transition between Calla asking Rose about the potion to the fact that they had been captured by the demon was, in retrospect, a little confusing, I know. Hopefully it's not too terrible. Anywho, thanks for reading! Hope you like it so far!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

Sorry it took me so long to update. I haven't had internet access for almost two weeks. Also, I know this chapter is rather short, but that's just because I wanted to get something out there ASAP.

Thanks for those reading my story, and a special thanks to those who review *hint, hint*

I have a question (probably should put up a poll for this but whatever): Should I just change everything so that the bolded chapter name actually matches what the chapter is called on the tab to help with any confusion? Because it's confusing me.

 **kindleflame5** : I sort of welcome suggestions from readers. Like, they'll ask me "hey, is so-and-so going to do [blank]?" And then their question lodges itself into my head, because I'm thinking, "Wow, that's a really great idea! Maybe I should do that!" So in answer to your question, sort of.

 **highlander348:** Thanks. I think that their relationship is sort of a "I won't stop arguing with you until I'm dead but I love you anyway," so I decided adding bickering fit the situation best. Also, which question did you want e to answer?

Anyway, on with the reading!

 **Chapter 4**

"Oh, c'mon, Rose! That was an easy shot! How could you miss, it was three feet in front of you!"

Rose shot her sister a look.

"Like you could do any better. Do you even know how to throw a ball?"

She paused for a moment, then asked rather indignantly,"And a Mulan reference? Really?"

Cal shrugged, a smirk on her lips.

"It's one of the many Disney classics, and besides, it's true. We weren't that far away, yet you still missed the target! You're pathetic! And yes, I can throw a ball, unlike _somebody_!"

Almost as an afterthought, Calla mumbled, arms crossed against her chest and a pout in her tone, "And I really wanted to dunk someone, too."

Rose quietly observed her sister a moment before she said, "You're a strange, strange girl."

Calla placed her hand over her heart in a gesture of mock-hurt, then waved the comment off.

"I may be weird but I know you love me. The bonds of sisterhood decree it so."

At this Rose made of face.

"When pigs fly, maybe," she said with a snort. Calla elbowed her sister as hard as she could in the ribs in response.

"Ow! Why are your elbows so pointy?"

"That doesn't matter! Just shut up and hit the damn target already!"

"If you want the target hit so badly then you do it! I'm sick of you criticizing my aim!"

"Fine! Maybe I will!" Calla snapped, snatching the ball out of her sister's hand.

"Stand back and let the master do her work," she commanded in mock-haughtiness, and though Rose rolled her eyes, she did do as her sister told her and took three steps away from Calla. _Better to be safe than sorry were an inexperienced pitcher is concerned_ , Rose mused. Especially when that pitcher was her rather hot-tempered sister.

Calla aimed for a moment, then mimicked what she'd seen professional pitchers do and released the ball. It hit the target dead center, and the volunteer at the dunk tank fell into the water.

"My life goal is now complete," Calla said with a sigh before proceeding to walk away from the dunk tank.

"Now in celebration, let's, go eat fried food and become broke!" Calla and Rose said at the same time. The two sisters shared a look before they burst into laughter.

It was hard for the twins to stay mad at each other, and it wasn't like they'd been angry at each other earlier anyway. Their bickering was just the way they acted as sisters. It was just how they showed their love.

"Who knew going to a carnival would be so much fun?" Calla said, grinning like an idiot. Rose shrugged her shoulders but didn't say anything in response.

It'd been only an hour or two after they'd been in the Underworld, vanquishing demons with the Halliwell brothers. They'd managed to get rid of five demons before they had called it quits and left, and in celebration, the sisters had decided to go to a carnival that they'd heard would be open tonight. An employee of Rose's had opted to take care of the store tonight and Calla's restaurant was being renovated and thus closed, so neither girl had to work tonight. Chris and Wyatt, without anything else to do besides go to work at the club (and neither brother wanted to do that), had decided to go with them. Though the twins were a little worried that Piper would be mad at her sons for skipping out on working, the brothers had reassured that there enough people working the club tonight that they wouldn't be missed.

They'd since been separated from the boys, however, with each set of siblings wanting to do something else. And so now, with nothing better to do, here the Martin sisters were, finally achieving Calla's childhood dream of dunking someone in the dunk tank booth.

"So wait. Why again was this a dream of yours when you were younger?" Rose questioned with an arched eyebrow. She'd known of it, of course, but she had never figured out _why_ her sister had wanted to do it so badly.

Calla thought about it for a moment before she answered.

"I'm not really sure. I've narrowed it down to having been a sadistic little girl back then or my hydrokinesis rearing its ugly head at an early age."

Rose's lips pursed in thought before she interjected, "Or both. It could always be both."

Calla made a sound of agreement and nodded. Jerking her head in the direction of the basket of fries Rose had purchased on a whim earlier but hadn't bothered to touch, she asked, "Are you going to eat the rest of that?"

With a sigh, Rose handed the fries to her sister. After all, Calla would just take them anyway, even if Rose told her "no." She had learned that it was just best to give in as soon as possible, as far as Calla was concerned, at least. Fighting wasn't worth it, especially when her sister always won whatever they were arguing about.

"Thank you," Call crooned before proceeding to devour the fries. For onlookers, it was not a very pleasant sight.

When Rose shot her a disgusted look, Calla merely shrugged and said, "I didn't eat anything at all today, so I'm pretty hungry."

"I told you that you should eat breakfast today but you didn't listen," Rose chastised, and Calla rolled her eyes.

"I didn't have time for breakfast this morning. Demons to get rid of and all that jazz," Calla retorted. Though it sounded like a lame excuse to Rose, it was the truth; Calla had been too busy planning what demons to vanquish that she had forgotten about the most important meal of the day.

Everything was quiet for a long moment. The twins merely strolled through the streets, their thoughts on other things (Rose on her music store, Calla on what food she could eat here). Finally, Rose decided to break the silence between the two.

"Do you think we should go and find the Halliwell boys and make sure they aren't in trouble?"

Calla stopped mid-stride and Rose halted in her steps, too.

"I guess we can make sure they're behaving like proper gentlemen."

The only answer she received was a snort before they each took off, intent on finding the boys through any means necessary.


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi guys.**

 **So, I've decided to put this story on hiatus. Yes, I know I'm only on chapter 5 (chapter 4 if you don't include the prologue) but I have my reasons for halting in writing this story. I just feel like this story won't go anywhere-there might not be any plot to it, and every chapter will be some horrible rambling that I make up on the spot just to continue. My two other stories aren't like that. Everything's been pretty mapped out (for the most part, anyway) and I'm even already planning on writing a sequel to both.**

 **Now, that's not to say I'm completely giving up on this story. I'll just be stopping for a while until I can get a good grasp on what's going to happen and where the story's going to go. For now, though, my primary focus will be on my other two stories.**

 **Please don't be too mad or disappointed at me for doing this. It's just...for now, I don't think I can go anywhere. But I hope to fix that problem soon.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading this. I hope you all have a great day!**


End file.
